Deep Sleep
by dudeman-001
Summary: What happens when Robin finds Starfire sleepwalking? One-shot RxS fluff! Summary bad, story pretty good.


I've wanted to write this fic for sooooooooooooooo long now, so why not? I really hope all who read it enjoys it! And, if it is enjoyed, I hope that reviews would come. If the don't feel my wrath, if they do, awesome. Well, I'm done. On with the fic!  
  
--------------------------

**_Deep Sleep_**

Robin rested his head on the kitchen table, wondering why he couldn't get to sleep. Lately he had been waking up every ten minutes, lying on the floor instead of his bed, always having a larger headache than ever before. Robin tried everything he could, but nothing seemed to rid him of his headache. Robin was going insane. For days now he couldn't think straight. He couldn't do anything except eat. Sleeping was out of the question. Robin started banging his head on the table, hoping that it would knock him out long enough for him to get some rest. Soon enough the pain of his actions was beginning to become too much. Suddenly, he stopped. He could hear a faint stepping. There was also something being dragged. It was coming from the dark hallway, slowly. Robin stood up and began walking toward the strange noises. After a small amount of walking, Robin didn't have to peer from the side of the hallway wall. The being emerged from the darkness, to be the person Robin least expected.  
  
"Star? What are you doing up this late?" Robin asked the alien girl, whose eyes were shut tight, and in one hand was a pink blanket being dragged on the floor. "Starfire? Are you listening to me?" Robin was wondering why he wasn't receiving a response as Starfire passed right by him. Slowly she made her way to the kitchen where Robin had just been. Robin followed beside her, still not knowing what was going on.  
  
"Starfire, say something!" Robin screamed, but Starfire did nothing. She merely opened the fridge and quickly grabbed a bottle of mustard. After removing the cap, she began to chug it down, which Robin was still not used to yet. "Starfire, please, say something!" Robin was beginning to get desperate. _'Did I do something to anger Starfire so much that she's stopped talking to him?_  
  
Robin continued to watch Starfire devour assorted foods from the fridge. Nothing was popping into his head, as usual now. _'What is she doing?'_ thought Robin. For some minutes, Robin stood there senselessly until something triggered in his mind. The boy wonder suddenly knew what was going on. _'Star's sleepwalking. Woah, I never thought I'd see the day. I never even knew Starfire COULD sleepwalk. Well, might as well stick around. Not like I can go to sleep.'  
_  
Robin quietly sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Starfire eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. _'Should I wake her up?'_ The thought rang through his head. _'It would be a good choice to ensure Starfire didn't do anything foolish. However, if I did, would she be happy that she was woken up?'_ Robin never wanted Starfire to be upset, it was always great to have someone so optimistic around. Robin decided not to do anything and let Starfire finish whatever she was doing. That decision was one that he will never forget.  
  
About half an hour later, Starfire was squirming around the living room floor while Robin continued to watch TV. Robin hadn't realized that Starfire was slowly creeping onto the couch beside him. It finally hit him once Starfire grabbed his arm and held is tight. She began to mutter to herself, and it seemed she was having a conversation with the boy wonder's arm.  
  
"Star, please be asleep. Please don't let it be she's awake. Please say she isn't doing this on purpose." Robin pleaded. Robin turned off the TV to try and make out what Starfire was saying. Most of it was muttering, but he did catch one word:  
  
"Robin..." Robin then knew what was going on. '_She's dreaming and I'm in it. Question is, what is the dream.'_ Robin immediately found out his answer when four more words came out of Starfire's mouth:  
  
"...Robin, I love you..." And with that, Starfire kissed Robin's arm.  
  
Robin was paralyzed by what had just happened. He quickly jumped off the couch and backed away from Starfire, who now was embracing her blanket instead of the boy wonder.  
  
"She didn't say what I think she said." Robin said to himself, trying to recover from the shock. He could still feel Starfire's kiss on his arm. Robin put two and two together as he began walking toward his friend. _'I think I get it. Starfire is dreaming. Only thing is, she's dreaming about me and her...kissing? Well, I guess I learn something new everyday. Starfire...she...she loves me. But do I love her?'_ By now Robin was standing beside Starfire who lay on the couch, still hugging her blanket tight. Robin crouched down to be just a little higher than Starfire.  
  
"Well, only one way to find out I guess." Robin moved looses strand of hair out of the way as he saw Star complexion. He smiled as he raised her chin and closed his eyes. Slowly, he moved his face forward until he was an inch from Starfire's face. He decided to take the chance as he quickly closed the gap. As their lips met, Robin suddenly felt a rush of excitement. Robin deepened the kiss, now knowing how he truly felt.  
  
Starfire however. She was happily asleep in her dream. But the moment Robin kissed her, the dream was shattered. Soon, she woke up to see Robin's face directly in front of her, his lips pressing against her own. Starfire made a squeal that immediately alerted Robin. His eyes opened as wide as they could as he jumped backward, landing flat on the floor. He supported himself on his shoulders to see Starfire covering her mouth with her hand.  
  
"S-S-I-B-T-D-S..." Whatever Robin was trying to say, it was not coming out one bit. "S-S-Star, I-I-I-I'm sorry...I-I-I don't know what came over me..."  
  
"R-Robin, y-y-you..." There was a sudden silence among the two teens. Emotions were running high as both heroes were trying to recover from the sudden incident.  
  
"S-Star, I might as well tell you now. I now know Star, that I-I love you. You're a great friend Star, and whatever you want me to do, even if it's leave your sight forever, I'll do it. Just please forgive me Star." After hearing these words, Starfire left her blanket on the couch and stood by Robin's feet.  
  
"I cannot forgive you Robin." Robin was extremely hurt after hearing these words. He was actually about to cry but one more message saved him. "Because there is nothing to forgive." Starfire extended her hand and helped Robin stand up. The two teens smiled at each other before going into an embrace. "Robin, I love you as well." The two separated just enough for their faces to have an inch of space between each other.  
  
"This has got to be the best day of my life." Robin said before the two of them were in a passionate kiss. Minutes passed before they finally separated. The both of them were panting but still smiling.  
  
"You are a wonderful person Robin. I am happy I am with you." The two brought each other in for one more kiss before heading off to sleep.  
  
The alien and the boy wonder held hands as they walked down the corridor. When Starfire's room came up, she gave Robin one more kiss before hopping off to bed. Robin continued to walk to his own room alone, thinking only happy thought. When he was finally under the covers of his soft bed, he fell fast asleep. He didn't even realize his headache was gone.  
  
---------------------------------------

Was that good? I'm not quite sure. I can never tell if my stories are actually good. Stupid mind. It just feels so weird making my first PG rated story. Well, please review! PLEASE review! Reviews would be very nice! Please tell me if it's fluffy enuf!  
  
Feel My Wrath


End file.
